


Childhood (Enodie/Elonid)

by Lemon_Rock



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/F, Fluff, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: It was a request from my Wattpad acc. Enjoy!





	Childhood (Enodie/Elonid)

It was a normal day at Lakewood Middle school and Enid and Elodie were, as usual, walking to school together.

 

**"So I heard you have a little crush, Enid"** Elodie giggled, pulling the shorter girl by the arm.

 

**"** **Wh-what** **? I don't have a** **c-crush** **. Who told you that?!"** The shorter girl panicked. It was clear as daylight that she was crushing.

 

**"Oh, Enid. C'mon I know you better than that. You can trust me. I'm your best friend!"** Elodie grinned as the two arrived on school grounds.

 

**"** **O-okay** **.** **H-he** **..."** At this point, the blonde had stopped paying attention. Her heart immediately sank to her perfect pink pumps.

 

**"H-he's name is** **Radicles** **.** **Y-you** **know. The blue alien with three freckles"** Enid said as she hid her mouth underneath her collar. The shorter girl looked up, making sure her friend wasn't snickering behind her back. But she wasn't. Elodie actually looked really sad.

 

**"** **E-Ellie** **,** **a-are** **you okay?"** The purple haired girl stuttered. Watching as the taller snapped out of her dreamlike state.

 

**"Yes. Perfectly fine, Enid."** Elodie said, immediately turning her frown upside down, **"Need me to play cupid?"** She added, winking suggestively.

  
This made Enid smile really widely, and _that_ made Elodie blush. Like, a _lot._ The blonde shot her to the side, hiding her rapidly reddening face from her shorter friend. The girls walked into the school's hall.

 **"I'll take that as a yes"** Elodie said, pointing to the end of the hallway. At his locker, stood a blue alien with three freckles on his right cheek. Enid blushed as she noticed what the blonde was referring to.

 **"Elodie! Stop pointing, you're making it obvious!"** The ninja whisper yelled. Elodie just giggled.

But the alien found himself walking his way in the girls' direction. Elodie noticed and sneaked away deviously, but before Enid could back out- _Bam!_

 **"I'm such a** **cluts** **."** The ninja muttered under her breath. She saw a blue hand touch her book, it was Rad helping Enid pick up her books. The lavender haired girl blushed, sneaking a glance at the kind, three-freckled boy.

 **"** **Th-thank** **you"** she said, flashing a small smile.

**(Time Skip** **cuz** **I'm** _**not** _ **gonna explain the episode "** **Second First Date** **" to y'all)**

 

**"Oh Enid I cant believe he did that!"** The blonde yelled angrily, **"The nerve of this** **'** **Radicles** **'** **guy! If** _ **I**_ **was the one to take you on a date, I'd shower you with flowers and chocolate and all my love and affection! But he-!"** Elodie said in a haste, jealousy and clogging her thoughts, unaware that she'd just spilt out her whole secret crush on Enid.

 

**"You would?"** The ninja mumbled, her collar over her mouth as per usual.

 

**"I would what?"** Elodie asked, snapping out of her rage session. The blonde attentively going over her previous words, **"The nerve... flowers... chocolate... my love and** **affection-** **Oh my cob!"** Elodie gasped, flustered from head to perfectly polished toe.

 

**"I guess you didn't mean any of that, right?"** Enid asked. Although it was more of a statement than a question.

 

**"No, no, Enid."** The blonde sighed, taking Enid's hands in her own as reassurance, **"I meant** _ **every word**_ **I said about taking you out and loving you with all of my heart. You are beautiful and spectacular in every way. I just didn't think you'd like me back... or even girls in general"**

 

Enid's face was beginning to redden, her heart was beating rapidly and her sexuality was clearing up.

 

**"Then I guess you won't mind asking me out on a date Saturday..."** The ninja said, finally lowering her collar, revealing a big, gentle smile.

 

**"Enid. I would be the** _**happiest** _ **person in the universe if you were to accompany me this coming Saturday for...?"**

 

**"An ice cream would be nice"** Enid stated happily.

 

**"An ice cream it is then!"** The blonde yelled, her smile forming from ear to ear. It wasn't a complicated or easy start but it was definitely something Elodie did _not_ want to mess up in the coming future.

 

It was like this every weekend. After school Friday, Saturday and sometimes even Sunday. The girls hadn't gone public or declared what they had going on as a relationship, but the still enjoyed it. Their small talk, playful flirts and most of all each other's company.

 

The Spring Formal was a week later and Elodie had a whole bunch of huge gestures planned. First, how to ask Enid to the dance; second, (if she says yes), special outfits; third, fourth and fifth were not planned properly yet.

 

At the park, four days before the Spring Formal: **"Enid? Would you mind waiting for me here a second?"** Elodie asked cheerfully as she handed the ninja an ice cream cone.

 

**"Sure. Just don't be long. I have to be home early today."** Enid said, taking a lick of her cone.

 

**"Alright. Be right back!"** The blonde smiled ecstatically, pecking her best friend on the cheek before speeding off somewhere into the forest.

 

Time passed and the ninja began to grow wary and worrisome. **"Elodie, where are you?"** She muttered to herself, pulling her blue turtleneck jacket over her mouth. An alarm buzzed in Enid's pocket, it was her mother indicating that she had to return home. She frowned, messaging her mother that she'd be home in five and Elodie that she had to leave.

 

The ninja left, just as soon as Elodie came rushing out with roses and chocolates in a heart shaped box and yelling **"Enid! I'm so sorry I'm late! I got lost and... Enid?"**

 

The blonde's heart sank to the hard, dirt ground and so did she. Elodie sat with her hands pressed to her face in sadness. She checked her phone, which had oddly been on silent the entire day. Something she wouldn't usually do because her ringtone was just the cutest.

 

_'Elodie_ _sry_ _. Mom_ _sed_ _2_ _cme_ _home asap. Maybe u can_ _cme_ _over 4 dinner? :3' -Enid <3_

 

The blonde's frown disappeared instantly. This was great! She'd be able to ask Enid to the dance in front of her parents so they knew their beloved witch daughter wasn't going out with some weird _alien boy._ And no, Elodie ' _wasn't_ ' holding a huge, eternal grudge against Rad. That would be absurd.

 

The blonde called Geoffrey over an her drove her to the creepy house at the end of the block. Elodie thought it was pretty cool though. After thanking the family butler, Elodie walked to the front door and rang the bell. Seconds later Enid opened the door happily. **"Elodie. You made it."** She smiled.

 

**"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."** Elodie said, glancing at the chocolate box and roses hidden behind a bush.

  
**"Well come inside, dummy."** The witch ninja laughed silently, gesturing for the blonde to walk in passed her.

 **"Alright. And by the way"** Elodie whispered, **"You look absolutely adorable in your witch outfit."** She said, giving the other a small peck on the lips before walking inside and greeting the witch's parents.

Enid stood still, a bit stunned, but giddy nonetheless. Dinner was alright. Light conversation about school and work passed over the table, as well as some jokes about having crushes in middle school were directed toward the girls from Enid's mom and dad.

Dinner was finished and after a bit of cleaning up, Enid's mother offered for Elodie to sleep over. The blonde declined saying that she had things to get done back at the house, remembering that she was supposed to gather everyone to the dinning room table once more before she left.

Elodie then ran outside an retrieved her hidden items from the bush and ran back inside. **"Alright then."** She exhaled softly, **"I have gathered you all here before I leave to** **propose** **something** **occurring** **in the upcoming week."** Elodie smiled, stealing a glance at the witch sitting before her, **"Enid. I wanted to ask, because it would be the best thing ever if you accompanied me to the Spring Formal this year?"** The blonde asked finally, smooth hands holding out a box of chocolates and a bouquet of red roses.

Everyone looked at the little witch expectantly, like she was going to scream 'No!' under all the pressure and lock herself up in her room. But that would be too cliché.

Enid looked up at the blonde with a small smile, feeling the anxiety rush to her cheeks, covering her face in a dark flush of crimson. **"** **Y-Yes** **."** She whispered quietly so that only Elodie could hear her answer.

The blonde jumped for joy after a few seconds of processing Enid's answer. **"Yes! Yes! Ye-"** Then her phone rang, **"Well that's Geoffrey. Thank you for the wonderful dinner. I bid you all** **a due** **!"** Elodie added, waving as she closed the door behind her.

The next two days were spent outfit shopping, day one for Enid and half of day two for Elodie (who had secretly already picked out a dress but just wanted to spend time with her bestie).

On the third day, the girls discussed their entrance. Enid wanting it going unnoticed and Elodie wanting the world to see how high she'd scored. But in the end they went with simply just walking in with their arms linked.

And on day four, the Spring Formal had arrived. Elodie, who had a whole thing planned, was extremely nervous. Enid was oddly excited but slightly nervous as well.

The dance stared out nicely, no one judged that the were two girls going together surprisingly. (Although they probably just saw it coming). The girls ate and chatted, danced and talked until the music cut off completely and Elodie was called upstage.

The blonde excused herself and speed walked her way across the room and up the small staircase.

 **"Uhm. Sorry for cutting the music short everyone, but I'd just like to make an announcement."** Elodie said nervously, looking at her date the entire time, **"Enid, as you know, you and I have been best friends for quite some time and I feel there's no better way than to spit this out right here and now."** The blonde took a sharp breath before continuing, **"Enid will you go out with me?"**

Once again, all eyes were on the ninja expectantly. Except this time, she didn't stutter a small yes as before. But rather panicked and ran out of the building.

Elodie worriedly put down the mic, signaling the DJ to start the music back up as she ran after her date.

Enid sat outside, on a log, with an expression the blonde just couldn't make out. She didn't know if Enid was sad or mad or both, but she ran over anyways.

 **"Enid, I'm so sorry. I will never ever do anything to hurt you again.** (A/N: *cough* lmao) **I just wanted to express myself in the only way I could. In front of an audience. But if they do anything to make you feel bad or uncomfortable, I will beat them all up one by one!"** This got Enid to look up at the blonde and laugh softly.

 **"Yes."** The ninja simply stated. Coming in close to give the other a hug.

 **"Yes what?"** Elodie blanked, hugging back. Was this where she had to beat someone up? Because if she had to-

 **"Yes I would love to go out with you."** The ninja smiled, pressing her lips to the blonde's before she could react. Without any second thought, Elodie kissed back. And it was the single most best thing that had ever happened in her life, right there after meeting her best friend Enid and _finally_ becoming her girlfriend.

The blonde sighed as she placed a gold, half heart necklace into her sock draw, after Enid left for class. She smiled softly as it hung over the mahogany, reminding her of everything they'd been through. The puppy love, the betrayal, the stupid feud, becoming dorm mates and lastly how she and Enid still ended up being best friends.


End file.
